Tamaki Amajiki vs. Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo
Tamaki Amajiki vs. Setsuno,Hojo & Tabe is a battle fought beetween student Tamaki Amajiki and villains Toya Setsuno,Yo Hojo & Soramitsu Tabe. Battle When the heroes invade the yakuza hideout they are confronted by Toya Setsuno,Yo Hojo & Soramitsu Tabe. Tamaki Amajiki has manifested a mass of octopus arms to catch the blows of Hojo's crystallized punch and layers of shells and carapace to mitigate the damage, allowing him to successfully block Hojo's attack. Hojo praises Tamaki's tactic, but counters by growing more crystals, which allow him to break free from Tamaki. Having spent the last two and a half years at U.A. High School training and honing his Quirk in size variation, con current manifestation, and feature selection, Tamaki vows to finish the battle. After manifesting a shelled mask over his face, Tamaki manifests dozens of large octopus legs and unleashes his Chimera Kraken move, and he attacks Setsuno and Hojo with a barrage of large octopus legs, which overwhelms the two yakuza. Needing assistance, Setsuno asks Tabe to wake up. Tabe gets up, opens his mouth, and devours one part of Temaki's octopus arm, which hurts him. The tables are turned as Tabe begins devouring Tamaki's octopus arms. Setsuno states that Tabe's Quirk deals with eating and digesting anything. Tamaki realizes that Shota Aizawa erased Tabe's Quirk first after taking into account that his Quirk could be troublesome for him, but it does not matter now since he can easily maneuver. Suddenly, Tamaki's shelled mask is stolen by Setsuno which takes him by surprise. As Setsuno mocks Tamaki for thinking that he could defeat them with octopus legs, Hojo punches the distracted Tamaki in the face with his crystallized fist, which damages Tamaki and sends him reeling. Tabe continues devouring Tamaki's octopus legs; Tamaki decides to manifest the neurotoxin contained in octopus saliva in his arms to paralyze Tabe and stop him from moving. Tamaki manifests the octopus saliva in his arms and before Tabe devours it, the octopus arm drenched in octopus saliva disappears. Setsuno has stolen the octopus arm and comments that he can steal items as long as they are not too big. Hojo slams Tamaki with his mass of crystallized arm, hurting Tamaki. Hojo ignores Tamaki's question as a Hero like him could never understand and decides to finish Tamaki off by striking him with his crystallized arm. Tamaki manifests a chicken leg and uses its talons to flick a crystal shard at Setsuno, which distracts Setsuno and causes him to recoil in pain, preventing him from using his Larceny since he can only steal objects that he sees. Hojo strikes Tamaki with his crystallized arm. However, Hojo is shocked that his crystallized strike has been mitigated. Suddenly, Hojo's crystallized body has been clutched by Tamaki's large crystallized chicken leg. Tamaki is impressed with the trust the three Eight Expendables have in each other which has made them a good combination. As Tabe goes on the offensive while Setsuno is still recovering, Tamaki comments that while he may not understand their circumstances and anger, he does understand the hardened bonds they speak of. Tamaki extends his large crystallized chicken leg, smashes the crystallized Hojo into Setsuna and Tabe, and then smashes the three into the wall, further increasing the damage. Hojo, Setsuno, and Tabe have been defeated. Tamaki states that the hardened bonds they spoke of show that they are not just using each other for their own gain and comments that friendship is a powerful thing. Category:Battles Category:Internship Arc Fights Category:Tamaki Amajiki Fights Category:Toya Setsuno Fights Category:Yo Hojo Fights Category:Soramitsu Tabe Fights